No One Likes A Grumpy Padfoot
by articcat621
Summary: Sirius is a bit upset and Remus tries his best to be there for him, despite his conflicting feelings. Woflstar.


A/N: JKR owns everything (sadly). This is slash. (obviously) I hope you all enjoy.

Written for: Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge- wolfstar w/ prompt "Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious." HP Potions Comp- Burn-Healing paste option and the Legendary Creatures Competition- charybdis option.

* * *

Remus dragged his feet towards the Gryffindor table, plopping down onto the bench. He pulled his knapsack onto the bench, the books landing with a heavy thud. N.E.W.T.S. were only a week away and Remus couldn't stop studying. He knew he would pass with flying colors but he couldn't push down the doubt he was feeling.

Sirius appeared a few moments later, looking especially glum. But even with that pout on his face, Remus couldn't help but think that Sirius was still heart-breakingly handsome.

They were best friends, but Remus wished they were more.

"Hey Sirius, why the long face?" Remus asked, nudging his friend with his elbow.

Sirius ignored him, piling the food on the plate.

"Padfoot, seriously, what's up?"

Silence.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a party pooper, Sirius. It's supposed to be nice out today, maybe we could head out to the lake?"

"Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious, especially when I'm in a pissed mood," Sirius grumbled.

"Ah, he speaks!" Remus said, clapping Sirius on the back. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," he mumbled, his gaze drifting towards the left.

Remus followed his gaze and found he was staring at Marlene. _Typical_, he thought with an eye roll.

"We can go down to the lake to study after I finish eating," Sirius said, taking a bite of his toast.

Remus nodded, grinning. "Sounds great."

The two of them finished their breakfast in silence before making their way towards the Black Lake.

Remus did his best to ignore Sirius; pouting as they walked down. The dark haired Marauder kept kicking at the grass, causing it to come up in small tufts. He mumbled incoherently to himself.

Remus always loved going to the Lake. It was calm and peaceful, even with all the turmoil going around them. It was his place of warmth, and he would often come with Sirius or James.

The two of them sat down in the grass under a large oak tree. They looked out over the Black Lake, watching as the squid would surface every few minutes.

"So do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Remus asked, glancing at Sirius.

Sirius huffed. "Marlene doesn't want to hang around with me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she just can't take me seriously any more. I'm too much of a player and she just can't trust me."

Remus frowned as he listened to Sirius' words. He found it weird that Marlene would say those things, especially since the two of them had been seeing each other on and off for the past three years.

"Apparently I'm too cocky for her? I'm not husband material so it's best to end it now…"

The werewolf sensed what was wrong. "Ah," he said.

"What?" Sirius said, cocking his head at Remus.

"Your ego has been burned, that's why you're upset."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Nonsense."

"That's what it is," Remus said, running his fingers through the bladed grass. "You always think you're better than everyone else. You think you can have whatever it is you want, Sirius. But now you're seeing that isn't the case."

Sirius let out a shaky sigh. "I suppose that's right."

"You're grief will pass," Remus said confidently, smiling at his friend. "You'll be back to your egotistical self in no time."

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, I suppose your right. Thanks, Remus." He clapped his friend on the back before standing. "I'll see you later."

Remus watched as Sirius left. No doubt he'd turn his charm on to some other woman. Sirius wasn't one to mop for long when his feelings had been hurt. He'd pick himself up, dust himself off, and then move on. It was just how he did things.

It hurt Remus to know that Sirius would never return his love, but he kept it all inside. They were best friends and he would never ruin that.

Some things were just better kept as a secret.

Glancing up, he watched as the wind caused the Lake to ripple. This was his place… this was where he would slowly learn to mend the broken pieces of his heart.

Sighing, he pulled out his Potions book to do a bit of reading. Sitting out on the grounds, he spent the rest of the day studying for his exams.


End file.
